Forced Confinement
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona both suffer professional losses, which only compounds the pain they're already in by being apart. Will a little intervention and having no where to run force them to see that they're made for each other? Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona Robbins walked slowly into the on call room on the third floor. She shut the door before sitting down on one of the beds. She'd just lost a little girl on the table today, she'd done everything she could but there wasn't any fight left in her little body. Closing her eyes she tries desperately not to break down.

Callie calls the time of death bitterly and then does her best not to storm out of the operating room. It was a simple knee replacement, the guy wasn't that old, and she'd done the procedure countless times, he should have been fine. Should have been but wasn't.

"Callie it's not your fault, he clotted and stroked out." Mark says as he walks into the scrub room, his hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Whatever." Callie sighs, brushing past him and rapidly walking down the hall. Part of her knows he's right, but she just can't hear his condolences right now.

Mark grabs Callie's hand and half walks, half drags her down the hall. Stopping abruptly he pushes her into a room and locks the door. He knows the only person that can help Callie right now is in that room.

"Oh, it's you." Arizona whispers, looking up briefly as the door opens before putting her head back in her hands.

"Mark! What the hell?" Callie calls as she tries the door with no success. "Damn it." She mutters, turning around to see if there's anything she can use to break the door down, of course she wouldn't have her pager or cell phone in a moment like this. It's not until she scans the room and her eyes lock on Arizona, that her brain catches up to her emotions and the words she heard muttered register.

Arizona doesn't look at Callie, trying with every ounce of energy she has to not cry with Callie in the room. Before they broke up she would have walked over and wrapped her arms around Callie and let her fix anything. But that was then, now she doesn't know if they're even friends anymore.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. Mark's...pulling some sort of stunt apparently and he ah...locked me in here." Callie stammers awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as she tries to decide if she should sit or not. She can tell Arizona's been crying and all she wants to do is wrap her in her arms and take away her pain, but that's not her job anymore.

Arizona turns her head to face Callie, not saying anything for a few moments, before slowly standing up and walking over to Callie. She wraps her arms around Callie tightly and gives in to her inner turmoil, letting her tears fall freely.

"I am sorry." Arizona sobs, unable to help it. The only person she's ever been able to cry with and not feel guilty about doing it is Callie, and despite everything that's happened between them that hasn't changed.

"Shh...Don't apologize. Not to me..." Callie murmurs, holding Arizona tightly and rubbing her back soothingly. The ache at seeing Arizona in pain wars with the joy of having her back in her arms and her heart...she's pretty sure it just tore in two.

Arizona hugs Callie tighter, nuzzling her neck and letting herself forget everything except the feeling of Callie holding her again.

"Susie Coleman died on my table today. I've cut her over twenty three times in the last five years and she died on my table." Arizona sniffles.

"You did everything you could. I wasn't there, but I know you did everything you could. You fight like hell for those kids. It's not your fault." Callie whispers quietly, knowing her voice more than her words will calm the woman in her arms.

Arizona nods slowly, kissing Callie's neck softly without really thinking about what she was doing. "Thank you." She whispers, her fingers moving over Callie's back.

She wasn't sure if it was Arizona's comforting gestures, her words, or the tone of them, but suddenly Callie finds herself clinging to Arizona and letting her own tears stream free.

Arizona feels Callie's tears hitting her shoulder and pulls Callie tighter against her in response. "What happened?" She whispers, her own tears starting to dry. She pulls back and moves so she and Callie can lie down.

"Patient...shouldn't have...died." Callie sobs out, still clinging to Arizona.

"You did all you could Calliope." Arizona whispers, shifting Callie's hair back and kissing her shoulder. She knows how good Callie is in the OR and that she didn't make careless mistakes. She's confident that if something went wrong it was out of Callie's control. "It happens sometimes Callie, they know the risks before they lay down."

"Then why doesn't it get any easier?" Callie sighs, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Because when it becomes easy we need to change jobs." Arizona replies, shifting to lie on her side, her body against Callie's. "Because when you can walk away from a person that you were with in their last moments, a person you were fighting to save, without feeling then you need to walk away from the job."

"You always were right." Callie sighs. She wants to look at Arizona, but lying here like this is just too comfortable. She knows if she looks over she'll just as soon kiss Arizona and she can't do that, not anymore. She knows she should get up too, but her body doesn't seem willing to follow that command.

Arizona shifts up a little, her forehead against the side of Callie's head. "Is it wrong that you were who I wanted to find after things went south in the OR?" She whispers softly.

"Maybe it should be but...I was feeling the same way." Callie murmurs softly.

"I still love you as much as I did a week ago." Arizona whispers, kissing Callie's neck. "I don't feel like we're broken up. It feels like we're fighting and just not around each other." She sighs.

"Me too." Callie admits, her hand finding Arizona's and playing gently with her fingers.

"I haven't slept since we broke up, not for more than an hour or two before I move toward your side of the bed trying to get warm." Arizona doesn't know why she's saying things she knows will only hurt Callie, but she can't seem to hold it in. "I still make coffee for you, I still buy red wine even though I don't drink it." She whispers, a tear falling down her cheek to land on the bed.

"I bought doughnuts the other day because I knew you'd had a long shift. I still make pop tarts for breakfast when I'm running late." Callie whispers, a few tears of her own breaking free.

"I still don't want a baby." Arizona whispers, pushing herself up so her forehead rests against Callie's, their lips an inch apart. "But I still want to be with you in fifty years."

"I want you so much..." Callie sighs, crashing their lips together and clinging to Arizona like a man lost in the desert clings to water.

Arizona kisses Callie back, moving over her without breaking their kiss. Her body fits against Callie's just like it always has, their legs tangling like they were made to fit together. She knows they're going to have sex and just forget for a little bit, the way they're kissing can only lead to that in their emotional state.

Callie feels like her heart is going to explode or stop beating, maybe both. Having Arizona on top of her like this has always felt amazing and now is no different. Except that it is. She pushes that thought aside and slides her hands inside Arizona's scrub top to caress her back.

Arizona pulls out of the kiss and pulls her scrub top and bra off, dropping them on the floor. "Think you remember how to do this?" She whispers into Callie's ear, biting it softly. She knows it's one of Callie's weaknesses and she's not going to play fair now.

"If not, you're a great teacher." Callie groans, she always was a sucker for anything close to dirty talk coming from Arizona. Dipping her head she captures one of Arizona's nipples and licks gently, knowing it'll drive her crazy.

Arizona arches back, her hands going to Callie's hair and keeping her head in place. She whimpers, moving so she's against one of Callie's thighs. She moves back and nearly rips Callie's head off as she takes her scrub top and bra off. Pushing Callie back she latches onto her breasts, nipping softly. She wants this to be as rough as her life has been for the past week.

Callie quickly catches onto Arizona's need, not having lost any of her ability to read the other woman in the week they've been apart. Tangling one hand in Arizona's hair she pulls her up into a fiery kiss full of dueling tongues and clashing teeth, while her other hand works frantically to loosen her scrub pants.

Arizona whimpers into Callie's mouth, shifting them so she's under Callie. She hates that she needs to be on the bottom, but right now she needs to feel Callie on top of her. She lifts her hips so Callie can pull down her pants, moving her hands to do the same to Callie. She can taste blood as her lip starts to bleed and in the back of her mind she knows they should stop but she can't.

Surprised by Arizona's shift in position Callie doesn't let it faze her. Quickly ridding them both of their remaining clothing she crashes their lips together again. She can taste the metallic taste of blood, she isn't sure if it's hers or Arizona's and she doesn't really care. She knows they should stop, that they shouldn't be doing this, but those thoughts vanish the second her hand touches Arizona's dripping core.

Arizona lets Callie touch her but won't let her break the kiss to go down on her. She knows from experience that Callie's hands are more than able to do the job. She can't break their kiss, it feels like if she does they'll never share another. She moves her thigh up to press against Callie's core, hoping it'll be enough for her.

Callie groans into Arizona's mouth as she rides her thigh, her arousal soaring even though the blonde is barely touching her. Finding Arizona's clit with her thumb she rubs it hard as she plunges two fingers inside and immediately sets a fast rhythm.

Arizona starts to breathe quickly though her nose, knowing in a few seconds she'll be done. She moves her hand down to touch Callie, still not breaking the kiss. She can feel her heart breaking, her body breaking, her will breaking, but as long as their kiss doesn't end she can cling to some sliver of hope.

Callie could tell Arizona was close, and the second she felt slender fingers on her core she felt her own orgasm come rushing at her. Swirling her thumb on Arizona's clit once more she felt the blonde tense under her and knowing it was Arizona under her was enough to push her over too. She manages to keep her hand pumping in Arizona even after her own climax tears through her.

Arizona finally breaks their kiss after they've both ridden out their orgasms. She feels like she's been up for days without rest, like her world has been turned on its head. Mostly because that's exactly what's happened. She feels at home lying here in Callie's arms and that scares her more than anything. She knows she probably isn't allowed to feel that now.

"I wish we were fighting about something where one of us was wrong." Arizona sighs sadly.

Callie just snuggles closer, feeling at peace for the first time since they broke up. She doesn't know what this means, or even if it means anything, but whatever it is she wants to bask in it for as long as she can.

"Maybe one of us is." Callie says finally, not lifting her head from Arizona's chest.

"Calliope I can't let you give up having a child. What you said is true, every woman that flirts with you, you're going to wonder if she can give you children. We can't live like that." Arizona shudders, wishing she had been working that night weeks ago so she could have hit that girl with a fucking brick.

"Arizona this week without you has been hell. I know it's only been a week, but I just can't see how I'm going to live my life without you." Callie whimpers.

Arizona nods, agreeing with that statement completely since she's felt the same way since the second they broke up. Knowing they both feel the same way, that they're both dying a little inside everyday, doesn't help her know what to do.

"Then what do we do?" Arizona sighs, asking the only question that matters.

"I don't know." Callie sighs, sitting up and grabbing the discarded blankets before lying back down and curling up around Arizona.

"I feel like an ass for not just being able to say yes and give you what you want." Arizona whispers. "But I just don't want children. I work with them all day. I need a break when I go home."

"I think I'm starting to understand that. It's hard, but I think I'm getting it." Callie murmurs.

"I'm sorry." Arizona whispers softly, kissing Callie's shoulder. "I want to give you everything and I can't."

"But you can give me more than I'll ever get from anyone else. I mean with enough time I might find someone to have a baby with but...how long will that take? How old will I be then? And in the meantime I'll be miserable with no guarantee of not being miserable with someone else." Callie argues.

"I love you Calliope, but I don't know if us being in love can get us through this. Not if I'm wondering if you're going to wake up and resent me for this one day. Not if I'm wondering if you're going to do something that changes the game." Arizona murmurs, her eyes closed and her body pressed tightly against Callie's.

"I know. We can't be together and be wondering if someone will come along who can give me a kid and change the game but..." Callie sighs in frustration. "I was in the nursery yesterday. I can't sleep either so I came to work early and I ended up there." Callie says, turning to look at Arizona. "I used to go there and be able to picture myself with a baby of my own, of our own...You know what I saw this time?"

Arizona shakes her head, tears already forming in anticipation of whatever Callie's going to say. She knows how deeply Callie wants babies in her house, in her arms, in her life.

"What?" Arizona whispers, her throat burning.

"You. I saw you and me on a beach in Spain. I saw us in Paris and Rome and a hundred other places we talked about going. I couldn't see a baby, mine, ours, or anyone else's no matter how hard I tried. I almost missed a consult I stood there for so long trying." Callie says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I took that from you." Arizona whispers, kissing whatever skin she can find. "I'm sorry I took something you wanted so much away from you."

"That's just it. If I wanted it so much I'd still be able to see it. I could see our baby so clearly because it was our baby. You were always there. Now all I see is you, what does that tell you about which one I want more." Callie asks, her face pleading for Arizona to understand.

Arizona shifts up on one elbow and looks into Callie's eyes, needing to see the emotions swirling there.

"You're sure?" Arizona whispers, tracing Callie's jaw line with her finger. "Because if you are, the stuff I took form your place is still in my car."

"I'm sure. I've lived without a baby my entire life. It's been a week and I can barely survive without you. Will I miss not having my own baby? Probably every once and awhile. Will I regret choosing you? Never." Callie whispers, her voice full of conviction.

"Can you move in with me?" Arizona asks, her voice little more than a whisper. She's hoping to get a good reaction from Callie despite their recent turmoil.

"I have tomorrow off, is that too soon?" Callie replies immediately.

"I don't think the apartment opens up for another week." Arizona laughs, her body shaking.

"What? You still have your place don't you? Where have you been staying?" Callie asks in concern.

"In here." Arizona mutters, looking shy. "I ended my lease three days before we broke up."

"What? You did...Why didn't you tell me? You could have stayed until you found a place. For that matter why didn't you tell me anyway?" Callie questions rapidly.

"Because when I ended my lease I was planning on talking to you about moving in. Then when we broke up I knew staying wasn't an option so I just started sleeping here." Arizona explains.

"Baby, staying was an option. I'd never kick you out like that." Callie sighs, kissing Arizona's cheek.

"If I had stayed we would have ended up sleeping together. I couldn't have done that and not been your girlfriend. Well except today." Arizona mutters, blushing a little.

"You do have a point." Callie concedes. "I'm sorry about that by the way. I mean I'm not really but...I still shouldn't have kissed you."

"Yeah you should have." Arizona whispers, smiling very softly. "Or I wouldn't be able to ask you this. Calliope, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes." Callie sighs happily before kissing Arizona lovingly.

"Mark will be so smug after this you know." Arizona sighs.

"Oh god!" Callie groans, rolling onto her stomach and burying her head in her pillow. "He's going to be impossible to be around now you know that right?" She mumbles into the pillow.

"Maybe I have a way where he doesn't know that we got together today. Tonight I'm going to stop by your apartment at seven with a limp and you are going to take a look at my foot." Arizona smirks.

"And that helps us how?" Callie asks lifting her head to look at Arizona.

"Because when I'm in there you and I are going to start talking and end up getting together. When we leave this room we will not be together." Arizona smirks again, pleased at finding a way that Mark won't know how they ended back together.

"I like that plan but there's one problem. Chances are he's still standing outside that door and I don't think we were exactly quiet, or all that discrete." Callie says, gently rubbing her thumb over Arizona's bruised lip.

"Damn he's a McPain in my ass." Arizona mutters, knowing Callie liked it when she swore.

"We can still not be together when we leave here. This can just have been an emotional moment of weakness." Callie murmurs, kissing Arizona's neck.

"If you don't stop kissing my neck it's going to be two emotional moments of weakness." Arizona mumbles, biting her lip.

"When is your shift done?" Callie asks, still kissing Arizona's neck. It's been a long lonely week and now that she doesn't have to stop herself from doing what she wants to Arizona, she's having a really hard time stopping.

"It was done two hours ago." Arizona whispers, shifting over Callie and looking down into her brown eyes. "When are you getting off?" She asks, fully aware of her words double meaning.

"As soon as we find a hotel." Callie groans, standing up and pulling Arizona up with her as she starts to grab their clothes off the floor.

"Why do we need a hotel?" Arizona asks in confusion as she dresses in her scrubs. "Why not your place?"

"Because Mark is across the hall and I live with Yang and practically Owen." Callie explains as she tugs her scrub top on. Now fully dressed she stalks over to Arizona and grabs her by the hips, pulling her tightly against her. "I want you all to myself." Callie husks.

Arizona shudders at the look in Callie's dark eyes. "Does having a rich daddy come with quick check in?" She asks, teasing Callie and loving the feeling of being able to do it again.

"It does. He has a standing reserve on a suite at the Archfield." Callie grins.

"At least dating you has one or two privileges." Arizona smirks rotating her hips against Callie's. "Admit to the fact that us using his room turns you on a little."

"Dating me has a lot of privileges." Callie smirks, thrusting her hips forward and pushing Arizona the few inches it takes to pin her against the wall. "And as for being turned on...I get turned on in any room you're in."

Suddenly Mark opens the door, a wide grin on his face. "I will take your thanks in the form of sex tapes."

"Suck in Mark." Callie quips. Taking Arizona's hand and leading her out of the room without so much as a backwards glance at her best friend. She can thank him later, much later. Right now she has way better things to _do_ than talk to Mark Sloan.


End file.
